A BittyBone Adventure
by Hero-100
Summary: The names Jessica. I live in a small house right next to criminal central. Sucks but its cheap. Nina, my best friend, just so happens to love Bitty Bones. After being poked for a hundred times, my rare peaceful sleep waved goodbye and I was dragged to the newly opened Bitty Care Center. Curse you insomnia. Let's just say I'm a sucker for big eyes, especially big red teary ones.
1. Curse you, Insomnia!

Summary:

The names Jessica. I live in a small house right next to criminal central. Sucks but its cheap. Nina, my best friend, just so happens to love Bitty Bones. After being poked for a hundred times, my rare peaceful sleep waved goodbye and I was dragged to the newly opened Bitty Care Center. Curse you insomnia. Let's just say I'm a sucker for big eyes, especially big red teary ones. Sigh. Well, there goes my retirement money. Inspired by the bittybones-au tumblr blog.

Authors Note:

I am currently getting into the undertale fandom and I can say I'm starting to become a real fan. I have recently found the wonderful blog of bittybones-au and I can honestly say that I am hooked. Now, before I go any further, please note: I DO NOT know how many bittybones I can have/use in this story. I have seen posts that say I can use 3 to 5 to 8 and many other numbers. I don't have a tumblr account and I prefer not to have one which means I can't ask. SO~! If I am going over the limit of how many I can use, PLEASE let me know! I don't want to break any rules and I just want to make a good story. Now, also note that I'm not very good with this and I may or may not get out of character sometimes and if I do please let me know and I will do my best to fix it. I will also state that I have seen a few fanfictions and various pictures that use bittybones in a more... eh, sensual manner. Eh heh... *cough* So, I may or may not have a little bit of some steamy scenes. Also, I may make up some of my own designs and I will say now that besides the designs made by bittybones-au (or Fucken-crybaby) all designs are made up in my head and any resemblance or similarities between my designs and someone else is coincidence and I have no intention of copying or stealing a bittybone from someone who doesn't want theirs adopted/used. Now that I have all of my insecurities out, please enjoy. Also, don't be afraid to review.

Main Character (me/the oc):

Name: Jessica Baker. Gender: Female. Age: 24 years old. Height: 6". Family: None (is an orphan). Relationships: None. Skin color: a creamy pale. Eye color: Left eye is a dark sapphire blue and right eye is a deep liquid gold color. Hair color: Chestnut brown with sky blue highlights. Hair style: slightly wavy and just barely grazes shoulders with bangs parted to cover her right eye. Body type: Is lean, fit with just the right amount of body fat, has soft curves in the right places, bust is somewhere between a d-cup and a c-cup, has a full and nicely toned butt. Tattoos/Scars: Has various small and medium sized scars all over her body and has an angelic wing tattoo and a devil wing tattoo on her shoulder blades. Others: She suffers from a severe case of insomnia and suffers from a minor case of depression. Workplace/Job: Is a freelance artist and a Author. Living place: A small house situated just outside the bad side of town. Orientation/Race: White American. Friends: Nina Greentart. Coworkers: None and no boss, obviously. Personality: Kind, shy at first, compassionate, calm, creative, adaptable, supportive, trustworthy, patient, friendly, honest, can be a bit lazy and stubborn at times, has a sharp sarcastic side that she uses instead of anger and has a somewhat heavy perverted type humor that she rarely shows others. She will not start fights but will defend herself and those she cares for, be it with words or the mixed martial arts that she has dabbled in. Likes: Cooking, knitting/sewing, reading, drawing, painting, writing, working, helping others and going on walks through the park. Dislikes: Abuse, murderers, rapists, burning food, stressful work days, arrogant and ignorant people and rainy days.

* * *

Poke.

I groan. Whatever the hell was poking me just woke me up from the most pleasant and only dream I've had in the past two weeks. Curse you insomnia.

Poke. Poke.

Maybe if I just ignore the annoying finger, it'll go away?

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Nope. Okay, I'm starting to get mad. Which, in fact, is very hard thing one can do.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

I instantly catch the intruding hand in a very tight but very controlled grip and growl, "If you poke me one more time, I will cut this hand off, set it on fire, inject acid into its veins and shove it so far up your ass, it'll be high-fiving the moon."

A soft and terrified yelp sounded as I turn my head slowly with my most icy and terrifying glare. Nina, my best friend, was shaking in fear. A lot of people tell me that I'm supremely stronger then what I should be, not to mention I'm way taller then a normal female. In fact, I've won many of strength competitions when I was younger and so when I make a threat, one should always take it serious, especially since I'm not one to bluff. Even more tell me that when I glare with both my eyes its like staring Satan and God at the same time, in the face, both of which are glaring with righteous fury. Again, another factor which is greatly terrifying because I'm almost never angry to begin with, so when I do get angry enough to glare, run like hell. However, this is Nina, my best and only friend, since we were two years old, so of course, I sigh and let go of her wrist.

"What the hell do you want Nina? You know the rules, when I am sleeping DON'T wake me up. This is the first time I've slept like a baby in two weeks!" I growl as calmly as I could.

Nina, of course, used to my scare tactics bounces right back up in excitement. "Don't you remember?! You promised you would go to the grand opening of the Bitty Care Center just past the park! It's about time we got one so close! The closest one was about 2 hours away! Not only that but Mama Cry is the mother nurse as well! Oh, I can't wait!" She squeals with excitement. A sigh of misery escapes my lips but an amused smile worms its way onto my face. Nina, my sweet adorable Nina, one could never stay mad at her and her innocently childish ways. In fact, about once a month we would travel two hours on foot just to visit said Bitty CC, so of course one that's even closer is going to make her excited and it doesn't help that the new one that's opening has her Idol working there. I get up and gather the clothes I was going to wear.

I start the water, get undressed and begin my daily routine shower. As I scrub myself I think about how Bitties came to be. Mt. Ebbott was about 48 miles away from this city and it was about four years ago when these Monsters came from beneath the mountain. They were mostly female and each had about a hundred of these adorable little Bitty monsters of all shapes, sizes and species. The 'Mothers', as the bigger monsters are called, were basically the mothers and nurses that take care of these little ones. Of course, humans feared them at first but after a peace treaty between the government and the Mothers was completed, the humans began to warm up to the Bitties. They became the new dogs and cats of the world. In return for land, rights and citizenship, the Mothers must open a Bitty Care Center and allow humans to adopts Bitties. The Government said it was to improve monster-human relationships, and the Mothers readily agreed saying that, as long as they went to good homes and they had the right to take any Bitty back should they find the home unsuitable for the Bitty. Basically the same rights as a house pet. Ever since over a hundred Bitty Care Centers have opened shop in the U.S. and more are still opening. In fact, over eighty percent of the population has or has had at least one Bitty in their lifetime.

I sigh as the water began to get cold, got out and got dressed. Looking into the mirror I see a sad excuse for a human being. Dark circles hung under my eyes as I hunch in exhaustion. I'm wearing a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt over a black take top. Over the striped shirt I have my black leather jacket with the extra large hood down and three silvers studs on each shoulder. My black jeans were worn and torn on the knees and the pocket were covered in silver studs. Black knee-length, steel-toed, flat-heeled leather biker/hiking boots covered my jeans to the knees. Yes, my choice in outfits totally contradicts my personality but I'm more of a comfort person than a looks-good person. Plus it helps keep people away from me. I am a nice person but I hate socializing, especially when two out of three people are often very arrogant or ignorant. I finish my routine by brushing my hair, brushing my teeth and putting on some deodorant. Almost as soon as I open the bathroom door, Nina has already dragged me halfway to the front door.

"Hurry up!" She whines. "We're going to be late! Then we'll miss the chance to see all the adorable Bitties before their adopted!" I purposefully drag my feet and slouch more causing me to be even slower. "JESSICA BAKER!" She yells pouting and stomps her foot like a child.

I snort in laughter and straighten out. I grab my sun glasses, my keys and a messenger bag I know I'm probably going to need, knowing Nina. I pull up my hood and after locking up, stuff my hands in my jacket pockets. We were about 30 minutes away and halfway through the peaceful park when I notice Nina glancing my way and fidgeting. I sigh. "Nina. Spit it out." I say in my blunt way which causes a small smile to cross her face before a concerned frown scars her faces.

"Jess, when we get there... I want to adopt one." She blurts out fast. I'm so glad that I was not drinking water or I would have done a spit-take and started to choke. My face must have said it all. She pouts, "I'm serious! I seriously think I could take care of one!"

I hold up a hand and pinch the bridge of my nose with the other hand. "Do you know what kind you want?"

She stutters "W-well, I-I think a L-Lil' Bro or a Papy Would be..."

"Do you know what they eat?"

"Well n-no..."

"Do you know what to do if one gets sick?"

She raises a finger "Now see here-!"

"Do you know how much attention they need? Have you figured out a schedule between work and Bitty time? What should you do if it does something bad? Have you figured out how to handle its heat?"

The last one makes her blush and she stutters incoherently trying to find the answers. I sigh again. "See? This is why I'm incredulous and why I'm going to say why that is a horrible idea." I hold up a finger before she could protest. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't adopt one but you should do some research before deciding ANYTHING like that. Bitties are not objects, they are living breathing things. They need things to survive, they need love, time, and someone to watch out for them. They are like little kids and a pet all rolled into one." I lecture.

Nina tilts her head and asks, "SO, I just have to learn a little about them to adopt one?"

I sigh and shake my head in frustration. "Let me put it this way: I have personally research a bit about them when searching ideas for my next novel so I know a little on how to take care of them and yet do you see me taking care of one?" She slowly shakes her head side to side. "The reason for that is because I lack a few things I need to take care of one. For example: Time. Just one Bitty needs hours of attention and with my work, you know that it would almost impossible to spend time them, even if we are in the same house. I would have to have my full attention on my novel or painting before paying even the slightest attention to the Bitty. Another example would be money. Being a freelance artist and Author is NOT very paying and I know at least one bitty would take about a hundred thousand dollars every two years to care for. That's more than I make in FOUR years. Again, even with the research I've done, I still don't know all there is to take care of a Bitty, especially when I can barely take care of myself. Do you understand? I'm not saying you shouldn't take care of one but PLEASE take the time to prepare and learn about them BEFORE actually adopting one. Lord knows how many end up on the streets or are heart broken when they're returned back the Bitty CC. Got it?"

During my lecture that I lost myself in, I failed to notice the crowd around me and that we have already arrived at the care center. Looking up I find many eyes full of awe and many are now staring thoughtfully at the CC because they stopped before entering. Nina was looking up at me with awe and I turn around, stuffing my hands in my pockets and huffing with a bright blush on my cheeks. "What you all staring at?!" I snap sarcastically. Many of the people around me jump and scatter.

Nina continues to stare before admitting, "Wow. I didn't know taking care of a Bitty would be that involved. If it would make you feel better, then I will do some thorough research and somehow manage my time wisely before adopting." I nod in relief and thanks.

A clawed hand lands on my should startling me. Time freezes as Nina's eyes widen in a knowing panic and she scurries back as fast as she could. A second later I grab the hand and flip the person onto the ground in front of me. A second after that, I gasp at seeing the Mother Nurse on the floor gasping for breath. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO-SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW...! IT WAS A REFLEX! I'M SORRY!" I shout in panic as I hurriedly place the Mother on her side and gently rub her back until her breath finally starts to regulate normally.

She coughs and replies "No, no. It's okay dear. I'm the one who startled you. I guess this should teach me about sneaking up on others."

I snort in irony. "Yeah, living right next to the bad side of the city does wonders for the survival instinct. I'm used to rapists or murderers sneaking up in me. I'm sorry, again, but instinct is almost always impossible to suppress even in a safe place like my home."

Nina flinches from her place next to me. "Yeah, one time she nearly tore my arm of my body for sneaking up on her. I still remember the pain of it pulling out of the socket and the even worse pain of her putting it back in." She rubs her arm and shivers at the phantom pain.

The mother stands up with a little of my help and I notice almost right away that she is a rabbit demon. "You must be very strong. Again, I'm sorry for startling you. May I know you names?" She asks with a warm smile.

"The name's Jessica Baker and yeah, I'm sorry for flipping you off your feet. Ever heard of the Titanium Crusher?" I smirk.

She laughs at my pun and gasps at the name. "Y-you mean...?" Her eyes are wide and filled with stars.

I nod. "Yep. Retired now but that's me. I went with another name to keep my identity a secret."

"I know two certain Bitties who would love your autograph." She giggles.

I noticed Nina was quiet and noticed she was staring in awe at the demon. "Nina? You okay?" I ask in concern.

"Y-y-you're M-M-Mama C-Cry!" She manages to stutter out. That widens my eyes and a thousand devious thoughts travel through my head.

I giggle and smirk. I lean down and whisper into the demons ears. "That's Nina, my best friend. She's a child at heart but she means well. Your her idol and believe it or not she has a crush on you despite being straight." Cry giggles along with me but does a normal introduction.

"Anyway, before I was reminded why I need to stop sneaking up on people," I blush and look away, "I was going to commend you on your lecture/speech. I rarely find someone who knows responsibility and knows when they can't do something. While it does break my heart that many of the people left after hearing the speech, it warms my heart to know that they now understand the responsibility it takes to care for a Bitty." I smile a little at the praise but shook my head.

"Na, I'm just pointing out the facts and the truth. Anyone with half a brain could see my point..." I shrug.

"Still... You're more than welcome to come in and look." She smiles and heads inside. Nina looks at me grins to the point it hurt MY face just looking at her and then she nearly blew my eardrums out with her massive squeal. The next thing I know I'm being dragged inside.

Today, was looking to be a long day.


	2. Bittybone Migration

Almost as soon as we entered the building were we assaulted with the various chattering and noises of the various bitties hanging around. The walls were covered in shelves containing various bitty items for sale and there were various posters with information about each bitty. There were various areas walled off with baby barriers to prevent customers from accidentally stepping on the little ones and each area is filled with various items and bitties. Nina is already chatting with some Baby Blue's and Papy's. I decide to walk around. From what I've seen there are areas made for specific things. There's an area filled with giant pillows and small blankets which is filled with laid back bitties like Soft Bones, Sansy's, Meeks and Lil Bro's. There's an area filled with jungle gyms and various exercise items filled with more energetic bitties like Baby Blues, Papy's, Teacups and Punny's. There's an area filled with chew toys and overall has a more edgier design filled with edgier bitties like Edgy's, Grimby's and Boss's. Then there is an area I see is filled to the brim with stuff like coloring areas, cooking supplies and more for the helpful and more docile bitties like Ray's, Curly's, G's and Poppy's. The last area is like the area filled with pillows but it seems to be dominated by Cherry's and seeing as they are more sensitive, of course they'll need an area to themselves.

'Seems like an exact copy of the one we've been visiting down the road.' I think to myself.

I go sit down in in one of the clear areas between the cherry den and the napping area. I lean against the wall and pull out a sketch pad and begin to draw. I watch as Nina plays with the various bitties, hopefully taking the time to get to know each one before adopting any. Despite being categorized, each bitties does have its own individual personality. A Cherry could be tough and confident like a Edgy but still be categorized as a Cherry because of its sensitive nature and its proneness to crying. I feel a weight against my leg and look up. A Soft Bones had migrated to me and is now cuddling against my leg, fast asleep. I sigh in exasperation but continue my drawing with a smile.

As I feel more and more bitties migrate towards me and get comfortable on and against my body, I just let out a small laugh and continue my drawing. Looking up I see five Soft Bones and three Sansy's fast asleep, two Meeks watching me silently while signing with a Lil' Bro, an Edgy huffing and softly chewing on a rubber toy and three Cherry's softly weeping against my leg. All I do is smile softly and sigh. I try to keep still so as to not disturb any of the little ones on and around my form.

"Well, seems like the Bitties certainly like you." I stiffen slightly in surprise as I snap my head up to see Mama Cry smiling at me.

I relax and laugh, "Yeah, happens to me all the time. Doesn't matter where I am, they just seem to naturally migrate towards me. Sometimes in the strangest of places, too."

Her face contorts with curiosity, "Oh? How so?"

"Well, every time I go to the park to have a break from writing and to eat lunch they seem to come from no where. One time, I've gotten at least twenty bitties around me relaxing. I could tell some were homeless with how ruffed up they looked but most were there with their owners for a relaxing day. I always offer bits of my lunch to every single one though. Can't tell you how many times I've left the park with taking a single bite." We laugh together, her laugh was soft but it was very pretty. "Whenever the Homeless ones came, I would offer a free ride to the CC center down the road. Sometime they accepted and sometimes they don't. I don't push the subject not wanting to break the fragile trust they have of me but I always remind them that the offer is open." Great, now I was sad. Cry could tell that I sincerely felt bad for those homeless bitties and smile softly at me.

"Well, hopefully, now that we are here, they'll finally accept that offer." She smiles at me before walking of to tend to the other bitties.

A tug to my sleeve has me looking down. One of the Meeks who had been watching me was signing at me, _"Is it true that there are Bitties out there, on the scary streets?"_

I sigh, of course. "I'm not going to lie. There are a LOT of Bitties out there on the streets. Some having run away from neglecting or abusive owners and others having been abandoned. I'm sure that others have other reasons but they are all the same, homeless and afraid." I smile down at the frowning Bitty, "But I can tell you that I've help more Bitties back to the safe CC down the road then the amount that refuses. Even then, I try to help them by bring them food and blankets to keep warm at night. Heck, I've even brought a few home during cold winter nights. I always give them a choice, though. They can leave or allow me to bring them to a Bitty Care Center. All Bitties on the street know that my door is open when they are ready or need a safe place to stay for a night." My speech seems to make the Meek and others around me smile. They could tell I meant every word. I look at my watch and notice it's about time for the CC to close. "Nina!" I call out to the Bitty covered girl, "Time to go! It's almost closing time!" I could hear various groans of disappointment and couldn't help but chuckle.

I carefully pick each Bitty up and bring them to their respectful spots. The Soft Bones and Sansy's are still fast asleep. The Meeks and Lil' Bro wave goodbye. The Edgy growls at me when I put him down and gives me a quick nip, thankfully not breaking the skin. I just chuckle and pat his head with a finger as he grumbles. The Cherry bawl their eyes out, reaching up for me to pick them back up. I shush them softly and promised to come back soon. I even sang a short lullaby to get them to fall into a light sleep.

"Nina! Let's go!" I walk to the pouting girl, still laying on the ground. "Nina Greentart! If you don't hurry up and promise me a weeks worth of Charlie's Burgers then we WON'T be coming back tomorrow!"

She's up and at the door faster than I could blink. I couldn't help but smirk at her impatient expression, "Come on! Hurry up, Jess! Charlie's will be closing soon!"

Works every time.


	3. After Hours Shelter

It was dark when I got home from Charlie's. Nina had decided to head home to begin her research on Bitties after paying for the meal. She seems to think that I actually eat 15 double cheese burgers. Meh, whatever. I grab one of the various bottles of ketchup and mustard and begin to eat. An hour later I hear a soft series of knocks on my door. A code that the street bitties and me have. I pause the movie I'm watching and open the door to reveal an Edgy and a Sansy.

"Come on in, guys. Charlie, ketchup is on the table. Red, try not to chew on the couch again." I open the door wider for them to teleport in.

Red, the Edgy, huffs before making his way to the couch. Charlie, the Sansy, chuckles at Red and teleports to the table in front of the couch.

"Tears, Cat and Stars will be here soon. They need to get Grill and Coal before it rains tonight." Charlie informs me as he begins to slurp up the ketchup. I reply with an affirmative before making my way to the supply closet to gather some blankets for the night. I un-pause the movie for Red as I begin to lay out the blankets on the couch and floor. As soon as I'm done I hear another series of knocks at the door. I open it to reveal a Cherry, Teacup, Soft Bones and a weak G and a weak Grimby. The flame elementals always become weak when rain is near.

"Come one in." I open the door some more to let them it. Once they get comfortable on the couch, I heat up some burgers and set them out with some ketchup and mustard on the side to dip the burgers in. "Enjoy." I say with a smile and they dig in. I go to my room and get a plastic bag from under my bed. It took a while but I've manage to make some new clothes for the bitties in my home. Hopefully, they'll like them. I walk in to see each of them covered in grease, cheese, mustard and ketchup. I burst out laughing before announcing, "Bath time!" with a smile. I head to the bathroom and run a small amount of warm water in the bath tub. It's more like a giant lake for the Bitties but their feet can touch the bottom. I begin to undress Tears, the Cherry, as the other undress themselves and get in. Grill, the G, and Coal, the Grimby, sit on the sink so as to not get wet. They don't need cleaning seeing as how their fire burned and evaporated the dirt off them.

Cat, the Teacup, immediately begins to cheerfully swim in the water. I scrub each of them gently with water and soap. Red gave a fuss and bit me a few times, thankfully not breaking the skin. It seems my calluses are thicker than his teeth are long. Charlie and Stars, the Soft Bones, just relax in my grip and my soft scrubbing is like a message to them. Teacup bats at my hands and purrs as I rub his tail. I'm much gentler with Tears since he's the smallest and more fragile than the others. He just tries to hug my hands and slightly whimpers when my hands leave or re-adjust. It has taken me a while before they let me bathe them but I'm happy they trust me enough to do this.

I give each of them a small towel to dry themselves off as I get the various outfits out of the bag beside me. "Alright, I hope you don't mind but your clothes are filthy, so while I'm washing them tonight, I have made some news ones for you to try out. Please let me know if they need any adjustments or if you don't like them." I smile at each of them before handing the outfits out. I give Red a red long sleeved sweater, black shorts and white socks. I give Charlie a blue and grey jacket with a white cotton t-shirt, black shorts and some soft white socks. I give Tears, a dark red long sleeved sweater, black shorts and white socks. I give Stars a dark blue long sleeved button up with various silver stars and moons on it with matching pants and white socks. I give Cat a soft yellow t-shirt with a pastel rainbow colored pair of pants and pink socks. I turn to the fire elemental's, "You guys were a bit difficult since I wanted to make something that wouldn't be flammable just in case but I did it." I give Grill a white short sleeved button up, black pants and black socks. I give Coal a black t-shirt with black pant and white socks.

Each of them puts on their outfit and give me a series of positive remarks.

Red huffs before grumbling, "It'll do."

Stars smiles sleepily, "So soft... *Yawn*"

Charlie grins and gives me a thumbs up, "It's nice, Jess."

Tears sniffs before crying out a soft, "Thank you."

Cat cheers happily, "Yay! New clothes! They are co cute!"

Grill nods with a smile, "They are very comfortable, thank you."

Coal grunts before hissing out, "They are itchy but are good enough."

My smile is as wide as it could get before we all jump, startle by the loud bashing of thunder. Tears starts to bawl his eyes out and I quickly scoop him up, whispering reassurances and softly rubbing his back. Once he's calmed down some, I turn to the others, "It's going to be a wild one tonight. You're more than welcome to sleep in my bed with me tonight." They all immediately agreed. I pick up Tears, Grill and Coal and begin to walk to my room. Charlie teleports with Cat onto my right shoulder and Red teleports with Stars onto my left shoulder. I lay turn the lights off, get in bed and everyone lays down to get comfortable. Soon enough, everyone is sleeping. Another crash of thunder makes everyone jump and Tears starts to cry again. I sigh and comfort him while everyone goes back to sleep.

It's going to be a long night.


	4. Sleep Working

"Jess!" I startle awake at Charlie's shout. My body reacts on its own as it back flips from the chairs and lands in a defensive crouch. My mind is still fuzzy with sleep as my sharp eyes glance around the room for danger. Seeing Charlie covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter allows me to relax. I grunt and collapse face first into the ground.

"I was sleep working, again, wasn't I?" I groan, slightly muffled by the floor. Charlie's laughter was all I needed to hear to know I was right. "That's the sixth time this week. What is wrong with me?" I grumble. I get up and save the work I did in my sleep before heading to the kitchen and heating up some burgers from last night. Almost as soon as I sit the plate down was it covered in hungry bitties. I chuckle and get some coffee, the life force of my mornings. After drinking half of it, I bring up a topic that happens every morning when they stay over. "You guys know that a new Bitty care Center has opened up just past the park right?"

Charlie pauses in his eating to reply, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Just curious. My offer is still open, especially with a closer one. So, you want me to take you guys there, since I'm going back today with Nina, or do you want me to make some doggy bags full of blankets and burgers? I would appreciate it if you would go and just look. You don't have to stay if you don't want." I shrug and sip at my coffee.

Red and Coal scowl but all the bitties huddle together to talk. Charlie is the one to speak up, "Fine. We'll go but only to look and if we don't want to stay, we're leaving with you. Got it?"

"That's fine." I smile. Happy that they are considering it. I finish my coffee and make seven bitty sized paper bags filled with a blanket and some cheeseburgers for their lunch. The blankets are just in case they don't want to stay. I put them all in my messenger bag along with my sketchbook and a normal sized bag of cookies as an extra apology to Cry for flipping her. I grimace at that thought, that came out all wrong.

As everyone is finishing up, I look at the clock and notice that Nina will be here in another ten minutes. "Alright, everyone. Will you be coming with me, following us from a distance or meet us up there?" I clap to gain their attention.

"We'll meet you there." Red grumbles and I wave everyone goodbye as they walk down the street and turn a corner into an alleyway.

I get dressed in a black long sleeved undershirt and a red short sleeved sweater with 'Blood Tastes like Lollipops' in white across the chest over it. I pull on a pair of dark red fashionably ripped jeans and my trusty boots and leather jacket. I brush my hair and notice that my highlights are starting to fade. Perhaps I'll go with purple this time. I finish getting ready just in time to hear several impatience knocks on my door. I look through the peep hole first, better safe than sorry, and see Nina. I open the door and Nina has already tugged me out, made sure I got everything, locked the door, closed it and dragged me halfway across the street by the time I manage to even say "Hi."

"Come on! Let's go!" Nina shouts and she drags me. Nina, sweet, impatient Nina. I snicker and speed up a little.

"Charlie and the gang will be meeting us there."

Nina looks at me curiously, "So, have you finally managed to convince them to go to the CC?"

I shake my head, "Nah, but I have managed to get them to at least look into the new one. Hopefully they'll decide to stay. I swear, I worry about them 24/7 so much that I'll probably have a full head of grey in two years."

"Well, I guess that's good. I just wish they'll let us help them." She replies.

I sigh, "Me too, Nina, me too."

It's comfortably quiet as we continue our journey.

"SO..." Nina trails, "I researched about some bitties last night... Can I have one now?"

I face-palm so hard it echoes down the street. Nina, you impatient little shit... Sometimes I feel like a parent. Oh God! That thought should not exist at my age!

Today is going to be another VERY long day!


End file.
